


Kiss Me Goodbye

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bondage, M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 6/7上海CP24高兰无料，短篇小说X3





	1. Kiss Me Goodbye

他来得不够早，也不算太晚。

晃动着的阳光，透过舷窗照耀在将死者的床上。高文紧闭着眼睛，他金色的睫毛干枯，眼窝发黑，深陷下去，包裹在额头上的层层白布当中，渗出血迹和死亡的气息。

兰斯洛特靠在高文床边坐下来，从高文的身体上散发出可怕的焦裂的灼热，像是被野火焚烧过后的土地。他在昏睡中挣扎，软弱无力，却依旧奋力对抗即将到来的死亡，不时发出凌乱的呓语。

“……去，送给兰斯洛特。”他说，“要快啊，要他来援助我们的王。看在我们即将死去的，曾经的爱份上……”

兰斯洛特凝视着他。

“兰斯洛特？”高文叫了他的名字，睁开眼睛，曾经清澈如苦艾酒的瞳孔如今一片昏黑，兰斯洛特不能确定高文是否看到了他，又或者只是做梦。

“兰斯洛特。”高文再一次呼唤他，伸出手抓住兰斯洛特的手腕，并且撑起了身体。黑暗的眼瞳直直地盯着他，垂死的男人不知道从哪里来的力气，几乎要将他魔力编织成的铠甲捏碎。

“去啊！兰斯洛特！去帮助王，”他喘息着说，“毁灭不列颠的战斗还没有开始，现在，你赶来了，一切都还来得及……”

兰斯洛特发出一声低低的叹息。他转动手腕握住高文的手，感觉到他的手指热得发烫，又在从骨头里面开始慢慢变冷。

“已经结束了，高文。”他说。“不列颠的灭亡是命中注定。”

不列颠的灭亡是命中注定。

神代已然结束，这颗星球表面最后的神秘必须被剥去。在他们的尸骨之上，一千五百年来已经筑起了人理坚实的基石。成为英灵的兰斯洛特是人理的守护者，并非反叛。他为消除特异点而来，即使令这个特异点成立的，是他生前死后、永生永世无法消弭的憾恨。

命中注定的事情没有理由。他们的亲友反目、挚爱成仇，圆桌的分崩离析，不列颠的毁灭都已经是结果。事已至此。

但是——但是兰斯洛特什么时候违心地服从过呢？他不是一直在挣扎、在痛苦，最后选择了背叛吗？他看着高文黯淡无光的眼睛，看着他叹息之后慢慢松弛下去的身体，看着他像腐烂的木头一样变冷的皮肤，心里面无可抑制地涌起沸腾的恨意。

对一千五百年前此时此刻还活着的兰斯洛特的恨意。

“如果……”他握着高文越来越冷的手指，低声说。“如果……我真的能改变这一切……如果我这一次赶上了，这一次我选择了你……”

如果我再一次选择了背叛。

“……您能够原谅我吗，高文卿？”

他等待着高文的回答，良久，只有海浪的声音拍打在船舷上。他低头去看看高文，午后的阳光照在他平静的脸上，死亡带走了所有痛苦和遗恨。

 

* * *

 

不列颠的灭亡是命中注定，高文很不喜欢“命中注定”这个词，听上去有种令人不快的无力感。后来他从中华英灵那里学到一个新名词叫做“历史的车轮”。

这听上去好多了。人理胜，神秘负，不列颠被历史的车轮碾过去了，胜者为王，败者食尘。很是堂堂正正，符合一位骑士理想的结局，也很适合高文。

因此这一次，他勤勤恳恳为修复人理打工，与曾经的旧友和仇敌并肩作战，向御主献上自己的剑和忠诚。“迦勒底能够走到如今，全靠高文和兰斯洛特呀。”只有自来熟与亲和力天赋是满点的女孩子笑嘻嘻地说道。“但这一次的微小特异点，兰斯洛特希望独自去讨伐……哎呀，高文先生不要着急啊，别那样看着我，只是很小的一个特异点，就算放着不管也会自己消失的水平，兰斯洛特是绝对不会有危险的。但是啊，兰斯洛特他，也有一些想要自己一个人去面对的事情吧……”

不用挑明，高文也能想到，兰斯洛特想要独自面对的，必定是与圆桌和不列颠、与他们的过去有关的事情吧。他加快了脚步走向从者宿舍区域，兰斯洛特从特异点回来之后就把自己一个人关在房间里。到底发生了什么事呢——高文思考着。

似乎也并不难猜。

他要去攻克的城堡矗立在床上，由枕头、靠垫和被子堆积而成。闭门不出的骑士就躲在里面，高文上去掀起被子的一角，探头进去。“兰斯洛特卿？”他呼唤对方的名字，窸窸窣窣，里面的人转身把脸埋进了枕头里。

他在逃避，这就必定事出有因。“兰斯洛特啊，”高文长声叹气，拉开被褥钻到他旁边，趴在兰斯洛特身上，侧脸贴着微微颤抖的脊背，摊开双臂从背后拥抱住他。“从不列颠回来了吗？你有见到那个特异点的我吗？”

温热的脊背明显地抖动了一下，“我，”兰斯洛特埋在枕头里的声音含混不清，像是呜咽。被窝里面漆黑狭窄，贴面而来的满是对方的温度和气息。这也是一个微小特异点吗？高文想。二人褥中梦境，它有着愉快的温暖，和令人误以为是永远的安全感。

他去拥抱兰斯洛特，亲吻他，舔他的脖颈，吹了气呵他的痒，终于换得兰斯洛特转过头来吻他，嘴唇摸索着碰上鼻梁，带着热气，在皮肤上移动着寻觅。

因为连续两日闭门不出而生出的些微胡茬，轻刮着高文的脸颊。高文抬起手，用指腹抚摸着他下颌柔软毛糙的线条，点触他的嘴唇。

“我曾经想过背叛您。”

他们的嘴唇和舌头黏糊糊交缠的时候，兰斯洛特在高文唇齿间轻声说。

“不是那一次，不止一次。我总是——总是在犹豫，难以抉择。”

“国家的存亡与仅仅是一个女子的哭泣相比，哪个更重要呢？发誓向王献上的忠诚与内心挣扎着的正义相比，哪个更重要呢？我们是为了守护人理才回应召唤的。但是……”

“……当我看到你的眼睛，意识到你还活着，你即将死去。”

那个瞬间，兰斯洛特突然意识到他有机会改变那些无法消弭的遗憾，只需要以再一次的背叛作为代价，背叛人理，背叛迦勒底，背叛再一次和他并肩作战的高文。

“我确实曾经想过要这样做。”他叹息一样的地说。“您能够原谅我吗，高文卿？”

高文咬住兰斯洛特的嘴唇，用舌尖反复轻舔他的上颚，贪求一样地吮吸他的牙齿。那个时候，您原谅我了吗？高文知道这才是他真正想问的问题。即使对于正直诚实的骑士而言，为爱情而撒谎又有什么难的呢。他无不酸涩地想。他们都心知肚明，只是聊以慰藉。

“我会原谅你。”

兰斯洛特的脊背在床单上扭动着，腰身在高文手心里弓起，高文环住他瘦而结实的腰将他拉近，他们互相在对方的大腿上摩擦着自己。亲吻越发深入，喘息的声音黏湿。“‘我’会原谅你。”

然后言语的安慰让位给肉体。

头脑开始缺氧了，狭小的被窝当中，床铺像船只一样晃动着。低笑和急促的呻吟，轻声细语，火热的皮肤紧贴在一起，汗水凝结发腻。湿漉漉的呀，软滑的呀，硬邦邦的呀，想要仰起头放声叫喊的沉闷疼痛啊。滔天巨浪席卷风帆，厚厚的被褥猛地被掀到地上。兰斯洛特像是从沼泽里挣扎出来，全身汗湿，满脸通红，大口喘气，他的四肢紧紧缠住高文宽阔厚实的腰背和肩膀。

他们停泊在湖岸旁边，随着波浪的余韵轻轻晃荡。

紫色的发丝被汗水粘在耳朵边上，高文低头用牙齿将它拨开。兰斯洛特的耳廓透着均匀而柔润的红，高文突然想起了什么，在他耳边轻声发问：“那么，那个时候，您与我告别了吗？”

你有告诉那疲惫的垂死之人“我在这里”吗？有好好地向他道歉吗？你有握住那冰冷的手指，亲吻他额头上的伤口作为永别吗？兰斯洛特惊愕地瞪大眼睛，在黑暗中，他们目光相对，手指交缠。

于是高文叹了口气。

他可以放下，他可以原谅，他可以继续折磨兰斯洛特，或者怀抱着憎恨和痛苦与他一同活下去。但兰斯洛特不能。他没有资格和他告别，没有权力自己决定一个人往前走。不管高文或王是否选择原谅，过去的罪永远与他如影随形。

曾经他无法原谅兰斯洛特，因为只有胜利者才有宽恕的资格。但现在，他是唯一有权将他们的关系向前推进的那个人了——这让他心中生出一种奇怪的，对兰斯洛特的同情和满足感来。

“吻我吧。”高文说，温柔地注视着兰斯洛特，抚摸着他赤裸的肩膀与手臂。“卿曾经考虑过背叛，不是吗？那么现在来亲吻我的伤口吧，用那个作为道歉，和迟到的告别。”

足够了。高文想。然后，我就会原谅你。

兰斯洛特顺从地撑起身体，迎着高文的目光，小心翼翼地掀开他的额发。他有些犹豫，又有些跃跃欲试，一点点将嘴唇贴近那陈旧泛白的伤痕。高文的皮肤上带着汗水与情欲未消退的味道，很温暖。

喘不过气来了，鼻腔和心口，都像是被堵住一样的酸涩。兰斯洛特还想说点什么，又憋住了，他慢慢地眨眼，让泪水滴落下去。

FIN.

 


	2. The Lover's Prattle

半夜醒来时只剩下宿醉的头痛欲裂，头盖骨里像装了个沉甸甸的水桶，一摇一晃，晕头转向，兰斯洛特呆坐在床上抱着被子想了半天，才记起昨天晚上喝醉的理由。

他和高文吵架了。

一想起这个，兰斯洛特的头越发痛起来。

如今他和高文是恋人了。情侣间吵吵嚷嚷，小小的唇舌摩擦，原本是再正常不过的事情。但他们之间又有过去，上辈子那么惨烈的Bad End横贯在记忆里，兰斯洛特每次认真起来，鼓起勇气想要去触及，最后都难免胆怯气沮。

而高文呢，那么完美的太阳骑士，毫无阴暗面、从不会叫人讨厌的家伙。跟兰斯洛特吵起架来的时候，也会像任何一对愚夫愚妇一样，把两个人心头最痛的伤疤血淋淋挖出来，不由分说，一口气往对方头上砸去。

“这是好事啊，兰斯洛特卿。”喝酒的时候崔斯坦拍着他的肩膀说。“面对谁都开朗正直、内心没有一丝阴霾的太阳骑士，唯有在面对着卿的时候，会放任愤怒冲昏头脑，失去理智，甚至原则。这不正是因为卿在高文卿心中，是特别的存在吗？”

深厚的爱情，就像是扎根在心脏里的玫瑰。艳丽而沉重，花朵绽放的同时尖刺也会肆意生长，必定令人鲜血淋漓。有着吟游诗人气质的骑士如此感叹道，也不知道是在鼓励兰斯洛特，还是给他补刀。兰斯洛特只好苦笑。

道理谁都明白，可正因为面对的是那个特殊的人，无所畏惧的骑士才会患得患失，越发胆小呀。明知道自己犯下的是无法被原谅的过错，可是因为爱着他，也知道自己被他爱着，就会变得贪心、软弱，不讲道理地想要被他宠溺地原谅了。

原本就是不合理的期望，一旦事与愿违，又会觉得生气失望。这些恋爱中少女的小毛病，怎么就被两位上了英灵座的伟大骑士犯了个遍呢？兰斯洛特揉着自己闷痛的额角，发出一声呻吟。他端起床头柜上的水杯一饮而尽——半融化的冰块在水里碰撞着，柔软清凉的口感正解酒渴——然后像根木头似的，直挺挺倒下去，重回梦乡。

 

* * *

 

兰斯洛特一直睡到了正午，阳光透过窗帘刺在脸颊上。他在床上翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地爬起来，揉揉干涩的眼睛，房间里依然空旷寂静，在温暖的阳光里面，只有自己一个人。

他坐在床头盯着阳光和阴影的移动，等着头脑一点点恢复清醒。

然后就觉得心里烦闷，又空落落的。好没意思啊。兰斯洛特抱着膝盖，咬了一会嘴唇，心里面对高文的抱怨和委屈跟自我反省天人交战，最终还是自虐的情绪占了上风。他跳下床，打算一鼓作气去跟高文道歉，转头却看见桌上不知什么时候放了一盆土豆泥，绵软香甜，热气腾腾，盆底下还压着一张纸条，上面是兰斯洛特熟悉的笔迹。

 

_昨 天说了过分的话，我很抱歉。_

 

是什么时候放在这里的呢，兰斯洛特看了一眼床头柜上的水杯。高文当然可以随意进出他的房间，但他只是半夜里放下水，中午端来食物，然后一声不吭就走吗？兰斯洛特一口闷气堵在胸膛，上一次收到他写的信，是——

“高文卿！”

他奔跑起来，冲向了高文的房间（就在隔壁），房门紧闭着，兰斯洛特尽量耐心有礼地敲门，从房间里传来了哗啦啦一大片什么东西落地的声音。

“高文！高文！你在里面吧！”

不知为何，心情莫名地变得急躁起来，兰斯洛特提高了叫喊声，一次三下的叩门也变成了哐哐拍门的声音。真想灵体化了就这样冲进去，或者干脆破门而入，就在兰斯洛特即将失去耐心的时候，门上的电子锁终于滴地一声滑开，高文穿得一本正经，盔甲上边披风的大毛领子高高立起，双手叉腰，挡在兰斯洛特面前。

“……”

两个人都沉默了。

看到高文那面无表情的英俊的脸，兰斯洛特堵在胸口的话语反而不知道去了哪里。自己方才那一股冲动是从何而来？是想要向他道歉吗，还是被他率直的道歉所感动，又或者是，因为他的道歉而感到不值——为什么每次都是自己做错了事情，却是他先向自己道歉呢？想要被宠溺，想要随心所欲地任性然后被原谅，可每次被原谅了之后，又会从心底泛起深深的自我厌恶。唉，唯独在面对着这个人的时候，从很久以前开始就变得复杂纠结的心情，连自己也弄不明白，更别提对他说出口了。

所以高文一定也是如此，反复转侧，最后才会以笔代口，传递那些被搅乱捣碎又揉成一团，不知该从何说起的心声吧。兰斯洛特觉得自己好像明白了什么，心里难过，又有种被填满的快乐。身体发热，难以忍耐地想要抱紧面前这个人，他低下头，小声问高文：“我很抱歉……我们进去说话好吗？”

高文脸上露出一种难得的严肃来，他执拗地摇头，不说话。兰斯洛特注意到他的耳根和脸颊下沿泛起了微红。

高文卿？他的沉默越发显出可疑，固执地双手叉腰挡在兰斯洛特面前的气势，简直像在刻意掩盖什么。兰斯洛特皱起眉头，探头去看高文身后的房间——对方立即踮起脚尖耸起肩膀，用竖立的毛领挡住兰斯洛特的视线。

他偏头，高文立即跟着向另一边歪去。两个人在门口扭来扭去，仿佛在玩着什么幼稚可笑的游戏。他到底在房间里藏了什么？兰斯洛特心下越发笃定，又疑惑。高文嘴角抽动，睫毛深深地垂下来，像是已经忍不住要笑。兰斯洛特趁他不注意突然跳起来，按住高文肩膀，两个人哐当一声扑进屋去，他再腿一勾关上了门。

还没来得及为自己灵活的身手沾沾自喜，房间里面的景象就将兰斯洛特吓了一跳。地上到处扔着揉皱的纸团，从桌子下面一直漫到门边。兰斯洛特茫然地看着高文，几乎要想歪。桌上右手是厚厚一叠信纸、墨水和笔，左边是半盆被捣烂的土豆泥。像是有人昨夜在这里泄愤，一边书写一边咬牙切齿。

高文低声笑起来，一边笑一边脸红，把头扭了过去。

“是信纸，昨天晚上写废的信纸……”他说。

“我不会写情书，不会写信。”他握住兰斯洛特的手。“你知道的，我不会写信。信纸太短，鹅毛笔太干，我总是……不知道该说什么才好。不知道我有没有真正让你……明白。不知道我想说的话有没有送到。”

高文的声音低沉下来，目光依然没有直视兰斯洛特，一个坦率的，叫人心酸的笑意停留在微微上翘的嘴角。兰斯洛特垂下头将前额靠在他的嘴唇上，他想要亲吻高文，却又无法鼓起勇气。于是高文轻轻地吻了他，以灼热的嘴唇碰触他紧皱的眉心。

“突然，就变得笨拙了。变得不知所以，变得进退失据。你明白吗，兰斯洛特卿？心里想着你的事情，却不知道该怎样做才好。是只要传达到了这份心意就好吗，还是无论如何，都想要让你明白，让你理解，让你认同我的做法呢。是因为痛苦难耐而想要去伤害你吗，还是仅仅想要被你所伤害，因此不管重复多少次都会靠近你呢。我一次又一次推翻自己五秒钟之前的念头，撕掉写废的信纸，却始终无法下定决心。”

只有一次，只有一次高文下定决心，不顾一切，无可转圜。

后来他们都后悔了。

生前兰斯洛特还在修道院中忏悔苦修度日的时候，圆桌骑士们已经化为不列颠土地上的传说。口耳相传的故事里面，高文的那一纸遗书有许多版本，可兰斯洛特记得他只收到了一封信。

有那么多没能说出来的话吗？被海水模糊了字迹，废弃的信纸化为白鸟越过海峡，每年高文死去的那一天，它们盘旋在被迷雾封闭的湖面。日日夜夜，岁岁年年。 

“对不起。”兰斯洛特说，他听见自己的声音，湿甸甸地，带着浓重的鼻音。“高文卿，对不起，我……”

不明白自己的心意，说不出口也不会写信。以为自己能够为你做些什么，每次最后都只是让你受伤。明知道自己只应当受到惩罚，却还是无可救药地想要被你深爱着。即使如此——

高文热烈的、温柔的嘴唇，及时地堵住了兰斯洛特那些纠结着无法说出口的话语。

——即使如此，你也还是会一直爱着我的吧。

这是多么令人痛苦、颤栗、愧疚到浑身发抖，却又多么令人安心的一件事情啊。

 

FIN.

 


	3. Daydreams (Never)Come True

“想要得到惩罚吗？”高文挑起兰斯洛特的下巴，“可是兰斯洛特卿，您应当知道，即使是圣杯，也永远无法将这愿望实现。”

兰斯洛特坐在床上，愣愣地抬头看着高文，黯淡昏黄光线下男人逆光的脸，面目不清，前额的金发就像是黑影一样遮蔽了表情。模样、动作和语气，几乎都不像是高文了——一股寒意从兰斯洛特脊背上升起，这也许根本就不是高文。

但他还是点了头，盲目又期待地，用难以自制的热切目光仰望着那个男人。是Alter吗，还是受到什么刺激而突然发作的阴暗面呢。没关系。即使成为了复仇者也好，变质者也罢，高文的憎恨与阴暗面从来都只指向兰斯洛特一个人。迦勒底是安全的。

想要受到惩罚，想要因此而安心，那是圣杯也无法实现的愿望，他会被诱惑不是理所当然的吗？高文的拇指游移到兰斯洛特的嘴唇上，撬开唇瓣，插入进去，让唾液屈辱地流下来。他刻意停顿一会，等来了兰斯洛特再一次急切、笃定的上下点头。

手指深入到喉咙里面，兰斯洛特发出催促般的呜咽声音。

高文唇角浮上一丝阴影般的笑意。

黑布蒙上兰斯洛特的眼睛，在脑后的短发中摩挲着打结、系紧。视野沉寂下来，两个人沉重的呼吸声变得愈发清晰可闻。握剑的粗糙手指玩弄兰斯洛特的嘴唇，诱导着它顺从地分开，张大到口角感觉到疼痛的程度，然后被塞入一个橡胶口球。乳胶的凸起磨砺着舌头表面，无法做出吞咽的动作，唾液很快就积满了口腔。

还来不及消化这恐惧与羞辱，一条短短的皮带已经在他咽喉上扣拢。项圈上系着动物的铃铛，高文将它系紧到正好有一点过分，略微带来窒息感的程度。喉咙的肌肉本能地挣扎，铃铛就清脆作响。

兰斯洛特颤抖起来，他想要说话，却忘记了塞口球让他无法出声，口水流溢出来，顺着呜呜的叫声越流越多，强烈的羞耻感烧得他眼角发红。

可是惩罚还没完，高文握住兰斯洛特的肩膀，从上往下将他的双手反剪到背后，抖出不知道什么时候准备好的手铐束缚了他。手铐有柔软的毛皮衬里，然而片刻的温柔爱护之后紧接着就是胶带撕开的“刺啦”一声，将他的双臂从手腕一直牢牢绑到手肘。

即使是圆桌最强的骑士现在也没有办法轻易逃脱了，意识到这一点的时候，高文已经牵着兰斯洛特项圈上的绳索，将他面朝下推倒在床上，并且把绳扣锁在了床头。他像个可笑的玩偶一样栽倒下去，高文从上面按住他的腰——现在他想要对他做什么都可以。

为什么会答应这个？为什么会让他——让高文对自己做这种疯狂的事情？兰斯洛特满心懊悔，心脏激烈地敲打着胸腔，他脊背上满是汗水，紧张与恐惧远胜于双臂被紧缚，喉咙被勒紧的痛苦。但在内心深处，却又隐约有那么一点期待。

……已经足够了吧，还是说，正剧还没有开始呢……高文卿，到底想做什么……到底，会是怎样的惩罚……

在忐忑不安当中，全身每一处皮肤都变得像身体内侧一样敏感。高文最轻柔的抚摸，也能激起兰斯洛特剧烈的颤栗。他的指尖碾压过他的尾椎，兰斯洛特就像猫一样将臀部高高翘了起来，也许是一记抽打，也许接下来就是分开臀瓣的入侵。惩罚和爱抚的快感之间有界限吗？兰斯洛特快速地换着气，在越来越强烈的紧张感中期待着。他硬了。

可高文的手掌就在那里停了下来，他沉默着，似乎是在犹豫。

“就这样吧。”过了好一会，他突然说，然后又强调了一遍，提高声音，坚定语气。“今天就这样吧。”

兰斯洛特突然意识到这句话不是对他说的。

胶带被扯了下来，手铐和项圈被解了开来，塞口球带着黏糊糊的口水从嘴里面被取出，最后是解开蒙眼的黑布。兰斯洛特呆然地坐在床上，被高文从后面抱住，高文的脸颊埋进他的头发里，他木呆呆地看着墙角的御主正兴奋地摆弄一个放在三角架上的黑盒子，女孩将脸凑过去，大呼小叫地观看一会，又是一蹦三尺高。

“好——棒！高文的演技太厉害了吧！好真哦！！兰斯洛特也是啊，完全看不出表演的痕迹，天衣无缝般的演技！爱与憎恨与情欲的纠缠，色气的画面底下，欲望和痛苦如同沸汤一样煎熬着……啊啊！真的太感谢了，这段素材一定能被加工成名作般的电……影，呃……”

兰斯洛特哭了。

被情欲和痛苦、希冀和恐惧翻来覆去折磨的潮红脸颊已经变得惨白，无声的泪痕滑过骑士坚毅俊美的面容。

终于意识到有什么不对，咕哒子慢慢地闭上了嘴，看看兰斯洛特，又僵硬地扭动脖子，看看高文。

“……那个，呃，高文……我们……是在拍电影的事……没有跟兰斯洛特说吗？……”

 

* * *

 

死定了，会死，会被过重湖光打爆狗头。既不堂堂正正也没有适可而止，完全不是正确的指示和正确的道路。天哪噜，我到底在想什么啊，为什么会想让高文和兰斯洛特来协力拍摄情色艺术电影？这是何等邪恶而卑劣的欲望！我是最差劲的御主啊啊啊啊啊！！！

一口气销毁了所有拍摄数据飞速逃回自己的房间，躲在床上蒙着头滚来滚去闷声惨叫的咕哒子还在担心那并不会从天而降（不，这次也许真的会）的过重湖光制裁的时候，高文面临着的，显然是更为现实而严峻的问题。

兰斯洛特保持着一动不动的姿势呆坐在床上，目光还茫然地望着墙角的空气。

“兰斯洛特……”

高文在床边蹲下来，握住兰斯洛特的手，放在鼻子上轻轻磨蹭，像只刚拆过家的大金毛狗。不，狗狗的话，是犯下错误之后才明白过来，感到后悔，所以诚心诚意在道歉吧。而高文从一开始就很清楚这样做的后果。

兰斯洛特会生气吧，会觉得这是对他的戏弄、侮辱。但是，在御主前来找高文商量，吞吞吐吐地对他提出那个要求的瞬间（是……是非常无理的要求！您就算不同意也没有关系！……），强烈的，仿佛要撕裂胸口一般的冲动扑上来，占据了高文的理智。他答应了，并且没有告诉兰斯洛特。

“我很抱歉，但……那并不是演技，并不是谎言。”

兰斯洛特终于将目光转向了他，他看着男人金色的头发，焦灼、却依然清澈的碧绿眼睛。“您实在太令我丢脸了。”他猛吸鼻子，恨恨地咬着牙。“这是、这是对于骑士而言，只有用决斗才能洗刷的羞耻啊！”

高文露出了一丝笑意，将兰斯洛特的手指用力握在手心。“那么，您要去模拟战斗系统里面来一场吗？”

兰斯洛特咬牙，然后又坚定地摇头。“为什么，高文卿？这并不是您会做出来的事，我想听您的理由。”

“正因为那不是我，所以，才只能用这种方式，传达给你。”

高文诚恳地望着兰斯洛特，对方脸上浮现出茫然之色。他抱住兰斯洛特的腰，将头靠过去。

“你永远会落空的愿望，你想要而得不到的惩罚。我并不是有资格制裁你的那个人，我也没有办法这样做。贬低你、羞辱你、用践踏你的方式来肆意发泄我的欲望和怒火。我永远不会这样做。”

“但我知道你想要这个。对吗，兰斯洛特？所以，就算是演戏，就当是在扮演着别人……但我想要给予你的东西，并不是演技，并不是谎言。”

房间里安静了一会，兰斯洛特的胸口在抖动，高文感觉得到他正尽力想平复自己的抽泣，但似乎没有成功。

“这样做也是不对的吧。”沉默一阵之后，高文自言自语地说。“不管怎样，我幼稚的、冲动的想法，确实伤害到你了吧，兰斯洛特。即使你想要的是被惩罚。”

兰斯洛特仍然无言以对。

“但你又不能接受这样真正的痛苦和羞辱，不能接受自己被憎恨着，被当成发泄阴暗情绪的物件一样对待。即使想要被惩罚，被憎恨，你也仍然想要自己是被爱着的……真是过分啊，兰斯洛特，你好麻烦的一个人啊。”

“您说得都对……”兰斯洛特终于捂住脸，“但是，还请您不要继续说下去了……”

高文理解般地拍拍他的后背。“就承认这次的失败好了，没有关系。我们暂且就以普通的温柔的方式相爱吧。”

紫色的头发上下点了点。

气氛还是沉默又尴尬，太蠢了，高文想，自己真是一时冲动干了件蠢事啊。可即使是高贵完美的骑士在恋爱当中也会变得愚蠢又冲动吧，再加上自己怀抱里的这个人，这个兰斯洛特，又麻烦、又执拗、自尊心又高——

——就算在地狱难度下搞砸了，又有什么好奇怪的呢？

这就是恋爱的醍醐味啊。高文心中暗自感叹一声。与这千回百折的复杂恋心相比起来，要学个竖琴塑造文艺形象，或者是骑着马到处溜达探访美女之类的，实在是再简单不过的骑士传统技艺啦。

即使如此也不会气馁，太阳骑士握紧拳头，决定暂时忘记方才的尴尬与骑士的矜持。他深深吸气，然后蛮不讲理地将兰斯洛特扑倒在床上，掰开他固执地捂住脸的双手，闭起眼睛亲了上去。

 

FIN.

 


End file.
